


[Podfic] Just Getting Started

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Childhood Trauma, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hunting a Serial Killer, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Graphic Reference to Torture and Rape, Pack Feels, Pack are FBI Agents, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Stiles and the team are in place and ready to carry out the plan. It’s time to catch a killer.





	[Podfic] Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Getting Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334745) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> AGAIN. I'm late AGAIN. But it's done! I've recorded the remaining two parts, so I will be posting those as soon as they are finished, rather than waiting for next Wednesday. Additionally, I will add a podbook once I have everything finished and posted. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!
> 
> Please comment and let me know any suggestions, questions, or critique you have for my podficcing skills. I just started in May 2018 and feel very much still like a newbie!
> 
> Thanks once again to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334745) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Just Getting Started by Inell  
Part 7 of the Just Like Me Series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (14mb / Approx. 20 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/by9dlcl8u6czr1m/Just%20Getting%20Started%20-%20Just%20Like%20Me%20pt%207%20by%20Inell%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/) or on [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I am still on the hunt for listening betas and/or artists who are would be willing to do cover art. Please contact me on either Tumblr, Dreamwidth, or via email at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
